


Always Be Together

by nikekisaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikekisaki/pseuds/nikekisaki
Summary: "We'll always be together, don't you worry. I'll always be by your side, don't you worry. The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again and we'll always be together, forever always, I am here."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Always Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beloved wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beloved+wifey).



> I never wrote such a long story in any other language than my first, so that being said I apologize for any mistakes you're gonna witness and I hope you're gonna enjoy the story.

Oikawa has never had such a brutal pounding in his head, but more importantly, he didn't expect such a bright light to hit his eyes as soon as he opened them. When he did, he closed them again with a low hiss, placing a hand on his forehead. He felt heavy, like someone run over him with a tank and it wasn't too away from the truth. Just when he opened his eyes again, someone knocked on a door. "Uhm, come in," grunted Oikawa silently, not expecting a man in white to greet him with a slight smile. "Ah, you're finally awake, I am glad to see that." the man was young, probably in his twenties, freshly out of school. Oikawa had to blink a few times to realize what's going on. "Wait, why am I in a hospital? And where's Suga?" he asked rather quickly, fully awake and with a hint of worry. Expecting to see a silver-haired boy lying next to him and seeing only a bright blue pillow worried him. "Ah, yes, I didn't expect you to remember what happened. You and your... boyfriend?" the doctor hesitated, "got caught in a car accident, but luckily we were able to save both of you. Mr. Sugawara woke up a few days before you and now we're checking up on him, as he wasn't hurt as badly as you." 

Oikawa had to blink twice. A car accident... He and Suga were in a car accident... "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Keiji Akaashi and I was the one who was in charge of your operation. A doctor of ours was nearby when that accident happened and he was also the one who operated on Mr. Sugawara, so I can guarantee he was in good hands." as he kept talking, Oikawa spaced out, not hearing anything after that as he still couldn't believe it. They could have died, Suga could have died...

"So... He's okay? Suga is okay?" asked Oikawa, interrupting Akaashi in the middle of a sentence. Akaashi looked at him warmly and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Sugawara is alright and he is getting better every day. I should also mention that you were in a coma for three weeks. Mr. Sugawara insisted to be with you as soon as he woke up, so we transported him to this room, but like I mentioned he's getting a check-up right now. He'll greet you in a few minutes." 

Akaashi explained everything to Oikawa. What exactly happened, his and Suga's injuries, how exactly the operation went, and on Oikawa's request what also Suga did while he was still sleeping. After a few minutes, Akaashi left and Oikawa was once again alone in the room, but this time he was awake and he could finally comprehend fully what happened. It still felt like a dream. No, more like a nightmare, and that thought of Sugawara being dead kept scaring him even when he tried to think about something else. When he finally realized it, a stream of tears started to fell on his pillow, as he was still lying and a loud sob followed after. The room suddenly wasn't as quiet as it was before and Oikawa really didn't care. He had to let it out.

\-----

Weeks flew by like a tornado and both of them were able to go home. While they waited for Iwaizumi to come to pick them up, they talked about what are they gonna do when they finally get home, getting excited about the thought they are gonna be able to lay in their own bed in an environment they were familiar with, even though they got quite familiar with the room and the hospital overall. They were sitting on Oikawa's bed, looking from a window, seeing snowflakes falling down to the ground. It was snowing quite heavy, just like the day they almost died. "I hope Iwa-chan is gonna be okay." sighed Oikawa loudly. "He is gonna be, don't worry. Just because we had an accident, it doesn't mean he is gonna have to." Suga smiled softly at his boyfriend, seeing the pain in his eyes. He was still blaming himself. He still blamed himself, his driving skills. "Look, it was just an unfortunate coincidence... Don't blame yourself, okay? It was not your fault and I am not blaming you, so you should stop too. But you need to let go after some time..." Oikawa sobbed loudly, gripping the bed sheets. His vision was blurred from the tears that were flowing down more and more. 

"Suga... I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to kill you! Please forgive me!" the loud sobs attracted attention from the outside. Iwaizumi was almost there when he heard what Oikawa said. He quicked up his pace, hurrying to his friend. Bursting into the room, he ran to Oikawa, embracing him tightly, while he continued to cry furiously into his shoulder and Iwaizumi couldn't do anything else than hold him. He hated himself for not doing anything, he hated himself for not saying anything, but he hated himself mostly for the reason that he let Oikawa and Suga go home that day. It was snowing more heavily than ever. That alone isn't good, but that together with a dark night... He should have persuaded his friends to stay at his place and wait until the next day. He should have stopped them. But he didn't and now Oikawa is gonna live with the blame that because of him, his boyfriend is dead. "Iwa, I am so sorry! It's because of me! Because of me, Suga is dead!"

After that, even he couldn't stop the tears. They both cried together, holding each other, not knowing who is supporting who, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. 

\---

"I am gonna propose to Suga tonight, Iwa-chan!" smiled brightly Oikawa, looking over at Suga, who was sitting on a couch next to Kageyama and Hinata. Iwaizumi almost choked on his drink when he heard that, starting to cough. Oikawa was quick to pat his back to stop that coughing, while his friend tried to breathe. "You're gonna do what tonight?!" exclaimed Iwaizumi loudly when he stopped coughing, looking at the brunette before him with tears in his eyes. Oikawa was quick to shush him, so he won't attract attention and showed a hand down his pocket, to show the box. "Wait, you mean before all of us?" 

"What?! Of course not, dummy! At home!" he frowned, opening up the box, trying to show the ring, but the ring remained unnoticed. "Are you crazy? Look outside! It's snowing like crazy!" both of them looked outside the window. It was dark and only thanks to Iwaiuzimi's garden lights they were able to see the snowstorm. It was luck the power was still up, but any minute everyone was awaiting an outage. "I am an excellent driver, thank you!" Oikawa felt hurt. He was the best driver out of everyone in the house and he drove in a snowstorm before, so why should be tonight any special? "I am not doubting you, Shittykawa! You can be skilled however you want, but the others on the road don't have to be! Plus the road is icy!" tried Iwaizumi again, but he knew better than anyone that Oikawa is not gonna listen to him. "You know what? I don't care, get yourself killed, who cares."

\---

"Hey, Suga?" Suga hummed quietly at the response with his eyes closed. He was leaned on the window, not minding the coldness on his cheek, while listening to quiet tunes of the radio and holding his lover's hand. Oikawa's hands were always cold, but it was the exact opposite tonight and he just had to take advantage of that. "You know I love you, right?" asked Oikawa worriedly. That left Suga confused. He was always confident, always saying how much he loves him and Suga always told him the same back. They were both in love and no one could ever change that, so why the sudden concern? "What do you mean? Of course, I know and I love you too," answered Suga, sitting upwards looking at the man beside him. "We'll always be together, right?" not minding the response, Oikawa asked again. The confidence he had just a few hours ago while he was explaining Iwaizumi the plan suddenly vanished, leaving him only with worry. "I'll always be by your side, don't you worry," answered Suga again, kissing Oikawa's cheek lovingly. 

"Yeah and even in another life, we'll meet again," said Oikawa softly with a small smile on his face. "I am sorry, I just suddenly felt like-" "Tooru, look out!!"

\---

"How is he?" "He lost lots of blood, his knee was shattered, but we luckily could get it together, it just won't be the same as it was before. Some of his ribs were broken, but overall nothing too fatal. Plus it's possible his memory is gonna be hazy when he wakes up. He probably won't remember lots of things that happened, maybe even people." "Okay..." "I am very sorry... We did everything we could, but the injuries were too critical, it's a miracle this man didn't end up with anything worse..."

\--- 

"Wait, why am I in a hospital? And where's Suga?" he asked rather quickly, fully awake and with a hint of worry. Expecting to see a silver-haired boy lying next to him and seeing only a bright blue pillow worried him. "I am so sorry about your loss... You and Mr. Sugawara got caught in a car accident, unfortunately, Mr. Sugawara didn't make it... We tried everything we could, we did everything..." 

He has to be lying. This is all lies for sure. Suga is alright, right? It was just a small accident, nothing horrible, right? 

\---

"Suga was someone we all should have in our life. He helped everyone with a smile on his face. He put everyone in front of himself. When I was at my lowest, he helped me to see bright things I didn't see. When I doubted myself, he was quick to assure me I can do everything I want. I am where I am only thanks to him. He was too young and he left us too early, but I am sure if he was here, he would smile and told us to stop crying because he will always watch over us even if it means he is not gonna be with us." as Asahi finished his speech he looked at everyone standing beside him, barely holding their tears and that was when he couldn't stand it any longer. He let out a choked sob, hugging tightly Daichi next to him, who was crying as hard as him. Tanaka held Kiyoko in his arms, letting tears stream down his face while his wife shook violently. Nishinoya and Hinata didn't try to keep their sobbing down. Kageyama stood next to Iwaizumi, both of them trying to stay composed for Oikawa, although their intentions didn't work out. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita kept supporting each other, all three of them being weak at their knees and while Yamaguchi held crying Yachi, both of them had to hold Tsukishima, who even though no one would say that to him, was crying as hard as others

Now it was Oikawa's turn. By that time everyone was crying, but he couldn't. He had to be strong just a little while longer. 

"We'll always be together, forever always. Don't you worry, I am here," Oikawa sniffled quietly. "That was what Suga always told me. When I first met him, I never imagined he would become such an important part of my life. Many of you don't know, but that-that night," he quickly wiped off the tears. "I was planning on proposing to him. I... Ever since I realized that I can't be without him, I was convinced he is the one I want to be with until the end of our lives... What I didn't know... Was that the end was closer than I thought." by that time Oikawa didn't even try to wipe the tears away. He let them fall down on a black coffin before him, reminding him who is inside. "Even-even though Suga had his own problems, he put me first and I-I don't think I appreciated him enough for that." 

The sky was dark, letting everyone know it's gonna start to rain soon. No one cared. They were all too focused on Oikawa's speech to even notice their hair and clothes are slowly getting wet. 

"Suga-Suga was my everything. When I fell, Suga was right here. When we had to be apart, he told me to find him in the sky and that I should be happy, because he's watching me travel far and wide. That he's waiting for us to meet-meet again. And now I just-just... He's not here anymore. I can't tell him how much I love him. I can't hug him after a long day. I can't watch him sleep calmly next to me. I can't see him being happy over a bouquet of blue roses ever again. It's gone! It's-it's all gone and it's my fault! If I didn't insist on going home that night, he could be alive! He could be with us here! I am the one to blame, why does no one blame me?! It's my fault, my fault!" Oikawa screamed at everyone falling to the ground, keeping a hand on the coffin for support. "Please tell me this isn't real! Suga is not dead, this is all just a stupid prank!" 

Everyone kept crying even harder. They all hoped that it was just a prank and that Suga is gonna open the coffin and yell surprise with a smile. But... it wasn't and it was hard to accept the truth. 

\--- 

He wasn't seen, but Suga was there with them and it was painful to watch it. He wanted to embrace his love and tell him, he's right here. He wanted to hug all of his friends and tell them to stop crying. 

"Tooru, please remember... Just know that we will meet again because we'll always be together... Forever always... I am here..."


End file.
